Jack O'Lantern
Kingdom Rush: Frontiers= Jack O'Lantern is a pumpkin-headed dark horseman who appears only in Desecrated Grove. In the update description, he is also known as the Headless Horseman. He does not have an encyclopedia entry. Overview Jack O'Lantern appears at a random point on the path, announcing his presence with an evil laugh. He will then summon some Zombies and/or Ghouls, then either quickly disappear or continue to summon until killed. In the Heroic challenge, Jack has been observed summoning Ghosts. Jack will not proceed down the path, but the summoned minions will. He can also remove his head and throw it for a ranged attack, dealing area damage. Because Jack O'Lantern always summons an entourage when he appears, it is often not easy to isolate and kill him before he disappears unless the player is using a fast melee-capable hero like Dante or Kutsao. However, he should always be killed if possible because of his enormous bounty (200), and because he might linger up to four or five times during a full Moon, making him a very profitable (if a bit unreliable) source of gold. Strategy * Archmage Towers are very good at killing him, since they deal very high damage. * Although Rain of Fire kills him almost instantly, it might be a waste, since it may be needed soon after when there is a large group of enemies that can overwhelm the player's defenses. * Since Jack O'Lantern is considered a mini-boss, he is immune to all instant kill attacks. * For best results, the player should build more towers rather than upgrading a few so that they can concentrate on Jack O'Lantern. Appearances * Desecrated Grove : Trivia * His appearance appears to be based on the Headless Horseman from United States folklore. It could, also, be a reference to the Dullahan from Celtic mythology. However, his actual head is not seen. * The Jack O' Lantern cannot be killed, if its HP reaches 0, it will leave the map prematurely while giving its bounty in the process. * It is possible that Jack 'O Lantern could be reference to the Ring-wraiths from J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Lord of the Rings" given how he is technically immortal and seems to be in command of other troops. Gallery JackOLantern.gif|Jack'O Lantern in action |-|Kingdom Rush: Vengeance= "I will bury them!" Jack O'Lantern, the Dark Horseman is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Jack O'Lantern costs $2.99 and starts at Level 5. Description Jack was a skilled knight, the leader of a mercenary band of great renown. He fought for the opposite side of what would be the first king of Linirea. In a battle, a cannonball hit him directly in the head, leaving his body lying among the roots of the Rotten Forest. Since then, he has tormented all humans who pass through his lands. Fight for the fate of the kingdoms with the help of a new powerful melee hero: Jack O´Lantern. The dark horseman is seeking revenge after he was betrayed and left to die by the infamous ghost kings. Unleash his rage on the battlefield and watch him destroy his enemies with his flaming axe and teleport abilities. With this hero on your ranks, the enemies will not stand a chance! Skills Primary EXPLOSIVE HEAD (active, cooldown: 4/4/4 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Every 4 seconds, Jack throws his head, dealing 30/60/100 area damage, ignoring 50% of the enemy armor. (Affected by One Man Army upgrade) HAUNTED BLADE (active, cooldown: 16/8/4 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): :Every 16/8/4 seconds, Jack reduces the Magic Resistance of the enemy to 0, dealing 50-90 magic damage. SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE (passive) (2/1/1 hero points): :Each time Jack receives damage, he accumulates 20/40/60% of it until he releases it in his next attack. THRILLER (passive) (3/2/2 hero points): :Every 30 seconds, Jack summons 2/3/4 Ghouls to aid in combat. Ultimate Spell NIGHTMARE (active, cooldown: 50 seconds) (6/5/5 hero points): :Creates a stampede of fire horses, causing panic to enemies for the duration and up to 160/320/480 True Damage. Secondary GHOST RIDER :Jack can teleport to far places of the battlefield. Stats Tips and Tricks Range Related Upgrades Quotes * "It's hunting season!" * "This headache is killing me! Ha ha ha!" * "I will bury them!" * "Don't lose your head! Hahahahahahaha!!" * (death) "I can't die! Heehehehahaha!" Trivia * "Ghost Rider" ** A reference to the Marvel Comics character of the same name, as is Spirit of Vengeance. * "Thriller" **A reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies Category:Ranged Enemy Category:Unlisted Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes